Protector
by Selene08
Summary: Alucard wanted to crush her, he wanted to break her, but deep within the recess of his cold dead heart. He wanted to love her, to hold her, and to care for the thirteen year old child whom he loved. With a soft caress, a kiss on the forehead,please RxR!


_Alright! Three in one night! I'm on a roll people!!!! WOOT!!!!! You see this is what happens when you are an insomniac who is up at 2:00 am in the morning and has drunken about ten of those Minute Maid Pink Lemonade packets. I'm telling you, this is what you get. (Goes crazy) Hehe…just the way it works people!!!! So here it is! I hope you all like it just as much as the other ones or perhaps more! This is just a bit of Alucard and Integra broodings. I don't really see them as a pair, I just can't write them as one. But I always liked the idea of Alucard being a father-figure to her. So don't kill me AxI fans! Their both in a good light! I also like showing Integra as a child, because I love to captivate her before she became the "Ice Queen." Anyways! Read and review everyone! Enjoy!_

_Blessed be,_

_-L!z_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Hellsing, unfortunately

* * *

_

**Protector

* * *

**

_So soft…so fragile…I want to break you…I want to crush you._

Such dark thoughts coursed through the ancient Nosferatu's mind as he sat in a large oak chair. His legs crossed and his arm resting atop the arm of the chair. His chin propped up on his hand as he looked down at his little Master. Sleeping soundly without a care in the world.

He had stayed there since she had closed her eyes and he was certain she had drifted off to sleep. It had become a favorite pastime of his, to watch with care that his Master was always well take care of. With or without her knowledge. His eyes darkened as he saw her toss. Turning onto her side and now facing him, he reached forth and brushed a lock of hair from her face. Caressing her warm cheek for a moment before tucking the blankets up to her chin.

A cold sweat broke over Integra, all was not well with the little knight. Closing his eyes, he gained entry into her mind and soon discovered the troublesome truth of her dreams.

_She stood in front of the council, trembling with fear. They were all so tall…so powerful looking. She felt small._

_Integra now sat in her father's large chair behind his gigantic desk. The reality was starting to sink in. _

Imaged flashed through Alucard's mind. She shivered and burrowed deeper into the covers as Alucard felt her licks of fear, frustration, sadness, despair, and loneliness. Furrowing his brows he wondered what made him feel so concerned in his stomach for the little girl.

_How odd, a vampire having a maternal complex for a human? _He chuckled to himself. _Though she is awfully cute…ugh, stupid man, thinking such thoughts. _He scolded himself.

He heard her thoughts clear as the beautiful, glassy night sky. Shimmering like a ripple in his mind. Glimmers of despair rang clear and true. Alucard watched his little Master with a worried eye. Deep within his dead heart, it tore him apart to see her suffer. He wanted to hold her close and to tell her it was alright. But he knew he could not. Such an act would surely be forbidden. Instead…he did the only thing he could do.

Standing up, he placed a cool hand to her forehead. Brushing the silvery blonde locks from her shut cerulean eyes. Caressing her facing lovingly, he placed his head upon her forehead and savored her warmth. Pulling back he willed his strength and his power into her mind, granting her sanctuary from the day's troubles. Like a graceful swan he dipped his long neck down and laid a soft and slow kiss upon her forehead.

She stirred under his touch but a sigh of relief escaped her lips. Alucard grinned._ Yes, what a beautiful little Master you are…sleep sweet, my little Integra. I will not let them harm you. _

Integra could not consciously hear him, but from the depths of her heart she felt a calm. A balance within her was beginning to restore and as she reached out with a sleep-induced hand the rested it upon her cheek. He smiled down at her as a small smile graced her lips. Her thoughts quieted as Alucard sank back down onto his chair. His hand had never left her cheek as he caressed her face lovingly. Stroking and messaging her head and hair.

_So soft…so fragile…I want to hold you…I want to protect you. _


End file.
